Journey to stonehenge
by lozzie15
Summary: The doctor is kidnapped and aliens are bombing England. Amy and Rory's only clue is a note saying one word stonehenge


Journey to Stonehenge.

The Doctor danced round the glowing Tardis console full of excitement and anticipation. ''Rory! Amy!'' he yelled. The two lovebirds swooned into the console room clutching eachother. The doctor laughed. ''have you been drinking space vodka again?'' He said. Rory and Amy stumbled over to him. They were giggling manicly and their eyes were unfocused and distant. ''They must be in their own little world'' The doctor murmerd to himself. Then Amy did a little spin and landed right infront of the doctors face. ''No!...we've been...exploring...'' Amy slurred. Rory laughed. ''Yeah! You gooot a problemo with that doc?'' He slurred pointing his finger in the doctor's eye.

''Ow! My good eye!'' The doctor yelled. Amy and Rory laughed and continued to slurr things which dident make sense and stumble round the room. Suddenly the Tardis made an almighty jolt sending the four time travellers flying across the room. Amy and Rory dident seem to notice the danger. They got up and started giggling. ''oooo Doctor! You angry!'' Rory slurred grinning at the doctor who was struggling to control the tardis. ''Its...the tardis is controlling itself!'' the doctor yelled. Amy and Rory giggled again. ''Doccy cant drive the tardis!'' they drunkenly chanted repeatedly.

The doctor grabbed the drunk couple and shook them. ''Litsen to me! Your in danger! Someone is pulling me through! You wouldent understand...Your gonna...lock the tardis doors quickly!'' He yelled in their faces. Rory giggled and Amy slapped the doctor across the face playfully. ''Your blurry!'' Rory slurred.

Suddenly the Tardis jolted again and the doctor managed to scream one word before dissapearing into a violet flashing supanova. Amy and Rory looked at eachother. Rory giggled and Amy grinned. Suddenly the tardis jolted again and the exit doors were forced open by an uknown force. Rory and Amy were oblivious and carried on laughing and shouting out things which dident make sense.

''Pizza!'' Amy shouted.

''Chips!'' Rory shouted.

cabbages!'' They both yelled.

''Heyyyyyyy Whatttss this?'' Rory slurred picking up a screwed up note off the floor.

''Stone...'' He began to read. Suddenly the Tardis started shaking and the two time travelers tumbled out of the tardis into the time vortex. Or...maybe earth.

The Next Day...

Amy winced and opened her tired sore eyes. She hurt all over. Her head was banging and she felt like she was about to throw up all her insides. She could feel concrete underneath her. She sat up and found herself in the middle of London on a dirty pavement. Her husband lay next to her. She frowned. She couldent remember anything. What the hell happened? She thought to herself. Rory sat up groaning. He was clutching his head. ''Oh my god my head is killing me'' He said. Then he looked at Amy. ''Where are we?'' He murmerd finding the strenghth to get up. He helped his wife up and the young couple started walking down the pavement. Then they bumped into something. Amy looked up and shrieked out in horror. The Tardis. The Doctor's tardis was on its side in the middle of the pavement.

''Quick! Help me turn it upright!'' Rory shouted. With their combined strength and determination the Tardis eventually went back to how it used to be. Standing upright. The couple ran in through the doors and found themselves in a burnt out trashed tardis console. ''What the heck happend!'' Rory shouted. He ran over to the controlls. He started pressing a few buttons. Nothing. Dead He then spotted a huge smear of blood on the glass floor. He then winced remembering waking up on that pavement next to Amy with a huge bleeding gash in his leg. ''That explains my leg'' He mutterd. Amy ran over to him. He saw her eyes widen when she saw his blood soaked jeans and the smear of blood on the glass floor next to him. ''We were forced out...Someone or something forced us out and because their was nobody piloting the tardis...it crashed...and we must of crashed on to the pavement'' She said. ''or...we went through the timer vortex and landed in the middle of London...That would explain my endless headache and constant red and blue swirling trhings in my head'' Rory said. Amy frowned. ''I have that too...it feels like..well it feels like i feel the earth turning round'' Amy said.

Rory nodded. ''Right...so we need to find out why the doctor forced us out of the tardis and...where he is now'' Rory said looking round for clues. Then Rory felt something in his pocket. A screwed up piece of paper? He unscrewed the paper and peered at the one word which was scrruffily written out. One word.

''Stonehenge?'' Rory said aloud.

''Huh?'' Amy said. She ran over to her husband who was holding the note arkwardly. ''It says stonehenge...'' Rory mutterd. Amy and Rory suddenly had flashbacks run through their brain at the speed of light.

Rory the Roman.

Amy dead

Rory auton

River trapped in time loop

reboot the universe

cybermen

alliance

Stonehenge...

''We need to find River!'' They both yelled at the same time. Then nervously laughing and comforting eachother afterwards. ''Right so here's the case...The doctor's dissapead...most likely either been kidnapped...and we need to find River'' Rory said. Amy nodded. ''Yeah..but how do we drive the Tardis?'' Amy murmerd. Then a huge grin appeard on her face. Rory frowned.

''Amy!...No...Your not...After your last driving lesson?'' Rory protested.

Amy grinned...''Dont worry! Beacuse your teaching me!'' She squealed. Before Rory could protest anymore she shoved a Tardis manual guide in his face. ''Come on we need to get some tools from the shop!'' Amy shouted. Then she dragged her husband out of the tardis and then down the road searching for a tool shop.

Rory looked trough the various tools on the shelf in the tool shop. ''Hmm i bet these earth tools wont fix the Tardis'' He mutterd. ''The what?'' Said a woman who was passing by with a small child. Rory tried to look innocent. ''Erm...its a new club...me and my wife...we're going to fix it up'' He said. The woman frowned. ''You said ''Earth tools!'' She protested. Rory wonderd if the woman knew anything about the doctor. ''Right...erm i should be going'' Rory said. But the woman cornerd him. ''Tell me about the doctor!'' She shouted out desperatly. Rory frowned.

''Well...er...You see...'' He began.

Suddenly Rory felt as if something had just crashed on top of him. He felt himself fly into something hard...possible glass. Then he could hear screaming and car alarms from outside.

''Amy!'' He managed to croak.

Then he blacked out.

Amy was in the middle of te street when it happened. At first she thought it was a cloud. Her and dozens of other people looked up to stare in horror at the sky. A huge alien spaceship was hovering above them. People started screaming and running round franticly. But she was used to this. And so was Rory. She had go go and get him!

Amy ran through the endless croud of panicing people. Suddenly she hearad a huge click. She looked at the sky again. But something was different. There was something big and black falling from the spaceship.

Amy felt sick.

A bomb. A nuclear bomb.

Suddenly she raced into the toolshop and dived onto Rory taking tim by suprise. They both flew through the air and through the shop's glass window. Rory had lost conciousness in her arms. She carried him and ran as fast as she possible could too the tardis. Suddenly the bomb landed. A huge explosion and both Amy and Rory were thrown across the road and landed on a car bonnet. Both not moving. A huge plume of cloud flew up into the sky. A nuclear cloud. Nobody could of survived that.

But they were no ordinary people. They had fallen into the time vortex...

...

Rory Williams tried to move. He couldent. He was paralysed. He tried to speak. All what came out of his mouth was a fountain of blood. He tried to open his eyes. His eyes opened slowly. At first it was all blurry. But then his vision got more clear. Blue. Something blue. He was lieng face down on something blue and metal. A car? Then he groaned and another fountain of blood flew out of his mouth. Then he found he could move. He hurt all over. Agonising pain ripped through him .Amy. Where was Amy! With all his strength he managed to crawl and slide of the car bonnet. He looked up. All he rememberd was a flash of red hair...Then nothing. What had happened?

Then he saw the cloud. The unmiskable cloud make him cry out in horror. A nuclear cloud. Someone had dropped a nuclear bomb on England? How thw hell had he survived that? He looked at himelf. He was coverd in blood,scratches and bruises. He had seen better days. But his main prioraty was Amy. He had to find Amy!

He found his wife sitting up trying to move her arm. ''Oww!'' She wailed. Rory kneeled next to her. ''Are you okay?..Oh god Amy i thought i'd lostt you'' He said emotionally. Amy managed a watery smile. Then she buried her face in his chest. She wasent as badly hurt as him. ''Rory...a bomb..thatt spaceship dropped a bomb'' She said in between tears. ''Spaceship?'' Rory mutterd. Amy nodded. ''I saw a huge spaceship in the sky...Then i saw the bomb..falling...i ran into the shop to get you...i remember me and you flying through the air...Then glass...Then flying again...Then screams and a huge tearing explosion...Then darkness'' She said. Rory helped his wife up. She groaned in pain. They both looked around. a ghost town. Nothing stirred. ''The radiation...how could we have survived it'' Rory said.

''How did you know there's radiation?'' Amy said curling her hand round her husbands for support. Rory frowned. ''I dunno...i just...know'' He murmerd. Amy smiled encouragingly. ''Okay..well maybe it was to do with falling into the time vortex...i dunno Tardis protection...but we're alive and we need to find out who's doing this and the doctor'' Amy said.

Then they both spotted the tardis standing a couple of feet from them. Rory lifted amy into his arms and managed to carry her to the Tardis. As soon as they were in the Tardis and they had healed their wounds with the doctor's secret miraculous remedies. Amy sighed. ''How are we going to get to stonehenge?...its miles away'' She said. Rory nodded.

''Looks like we'll just have to walk'' He murmerd.

Suddenly the Tardis sprung into life making the couple nearly jump out of their skins. The television screen flashed on. Amy and Rory ran over to it. ''The Tardis is workign again!'' Rory shouted over the Tardis's rumbeld and groans. ''But where's it taking us?'' Amy shouted. ''It must be on some sort of automatic pilot'' Rory murmerd. Then Amy started fiddling with the tardis screen. ''Heres CCTV'' She mutterd. Rory frowned. ''Since when did the Tardis have CCTV?'' He said. Amy managed a laugh. ''Erm...since the doctor caught us...'' Then she trailed off and stared at the screen.

They watched themeselves drunkenly stumble around the Tardis laughing and the doctor shaking them telling them they were in danger. Then the doctor dissapeard into some sort of violet flash leaving the drunk couple in the Tardis. Then the startled and embarassed couple watched Rory pick up a note and begin to read it but suddenly they were both forced out of the Tardis into the time vortex. And somehow Rory had managed to screw up the note and put it in his pocket while he was sliding across the glass floor cutting himelf. Then the screen went black and the clip ended.

''Oh'' Rory began.

''My God'' Amy fineshed.

Then the rumbling and groaning of the tardis had stopped. Amy looked at her husband. ''Should we go out?...i mean it could be dangerous outside'' Rory said slowly making his way to the Tardis doors. Before Amy could answer the doors flung open. Alien hands reached in and dragged Rory out. ''Amy!'' He yelled. Amy ran forward. ''Rory!'' She screamed.

Then the Tardis doors slammed shut. Amy ran over and tried to open them. Locked.

''Great! the doctor and my husband have been kidnapped...England is being bombed by aliens and im locked in the Tardis!'' Amy shouted in frustration.

Then she kicked the tardis console. ''What else could possibly go wrong!'' Amy murmerd.

''Self distruct...in five minuets...'' A robotic voice said.

Amy ran over to the Tardis doors and started banging on it ferocioulsy. ''Doctor!...Rory! Anyone!'' She screamed.

To be continued...

Review! :)


End file.
